


番外二

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	番外二

“现在怎么办？”

堂本光一玩味地看着堂本刚，明明他也陷入了现在这样的尴尬局面，却仿佛是个局外人一样，不疾不徐地问道

他们待在洗手间的隔间里，由于狭窄的空间他们不得不以相贴的姿势，贴着对方的胸腔，堂本光一能感受到堂本刚的心脏跳得很快，他很清楚堂本刚不是因为紧张或者害怕，而是因为兴奋

从某种程度上来说，恋人比他更喜欢追求刺激，就像那次堂本刚的演唱会结束之后，堂本刚就拉着堂本光一在人还没散尽的停车场里做爱，在他最心爱的法拉利里，堂本刚骑在他身上，昂贵的真皮座椅上满是淫靡腥气的体液，车外喧哗的人声压下了他们缠绵的呻吟

那一刻他们是被欲望掌握的魔鬼

在堂本刚提出要一起来电影院看他们的电影时，堂本光一就隐约预感到了会发生什么

午夜的电影院并不像预想中的那样空无一人，一小群一小群的女粉丝在大厅里叽叽喳喳地讨论她们的偶像，却没有意识到待会即将上映的电影的两个主角，正手牵手出现在大门处

“诶？刚刚门口是不是有两个男的？”最靠近门口的女孩抱着爆米花恍惚了一下

她旁边的女孩子急急忙忙地拉着她去检票，心不在焉地瞟了门口一眼，“来看这片的除了我们，就只有gay了吧。”

“说的也是。”

 

时间已是零点过两分，自从堂本刚拉着堂本光一跑进洗手间里，就一直保持着这样的姿势，不过虽然是站着，但堂本刚整个人都软在堂本光一怀里，堂本光一也乐意他的撒娇，抱着他靠在身后的隔板上

“回去吗？”

堂本刚摇摇头

“买另一场？”

依旧摇摇头

“那进去看？”

堂本刚从堂本光一怀里抬起头，笑得天真又狡黠，“这是你说的。”

行吧，反正到头来，做坏事的都是堂本光一

 

电影票是堂本刚买的，最后一排，前排都是想要近距离看的女孩子们，幸好他们的座位周围没有人，不然只戴了口罩的两人真的没法解释了

他们坐下时，正在放开篇激烈的打斗片段，影山留加也是在这次打斗中救下了大场诚，当荧幕上出现堂本光一的脸时，前排的小姑娘们都兴奋地叫了起来

“光一桑还真是受女孩子欢迎啊。”

旁边飘过来轻飘飘的一句话，却醋意十足，堂本光一转头看向化身为醋坛子的小熊猫，无奈地说：“那又如何？我都已经是你的了。”

黑暗中他看到堂本刚的嘴角满足地勾了起来，言语上的快慰果然还是很重要的，然而当堂本光一松了一口气时，却看到堂本刚将食指竖在唇边，轻轻地“嘘”了一声

堂本光一刚才的声音并不大，只不过画面一转，原本喧哗的争斗场景，转到了大场诚在校园里做实验的画面，安静到能听到心脏跳动声的环境中，大场诚面无表情地用手术刀缓缓划开实验动物的脖颈，他脸上显着病态的苍白，嘴里轻声念着一个名字

“光一。”

堂本光一从电影中被拉回现实，他意识到叫他的人不是电影里冷血的诚，而是他爱的刚

“我们来玩个游戏好不好？”

堂本光一知道，他的小恶魔要开始行动了，或许他可以暂时扮作荧幕里那只被划开脖颈双腿乱蹬却无法反抗的兔子，陪他的小恶魔玩一玩

“待会儿我们谁先开口说话，谁就输了。如果你输了，就要答应我一个要求。”

“如果你输了呢？”

还未开局堂本刚就已经扬起了胜利者的微笑，他盯着堂本光一的眼睛说：“我不会输的。”

然后两人默契地同时闭紧了嘴，堂本刚在堂本光一赤裸裸的视线中站起身，他明明不高，是能让堂本光一正好抱在怀里的身材，此刻却占据了坐着的堂本光一的大片视线，像逆光重生的神明

堂本刚在狭窄的过道中跪下来，跪在堂本光一的腿间，堂本光一没有想到他真的敢玩这么大，然而想要推开堂本刚的头的手，鬼使神差地按住了他的后脑，往自己还没硬起来的下体按

“咔嗒”

皮带扣解开的声音并没有被电影中的枪声盖过，连着拉链被拉开的声音不断击打着两人的耳膜，这是情欲开关被打开的声音，公共场合让刺激感成倍的放大，堂本刚的手颤抖着，隔着内裤握住还没有完全勃起就尺寸惊人的器官

半硬的性器很快就把裤子撑起一个夸张的弧度，被内裤包裹得难受，堂本光一却并不急着脱下来，他的手依旧平稳地放在把手上，像其他看电影的人一样直直地坐着

堂本刚被对方的不为所动惹恼，直接把内裤扒了下来，性器脱离了桎梏猛地弹在他的脸上，鼻间满是属于光一的男性气息，堂本刚眯起眼，用手套弄了一会儿便含进嘴里，终于听到上方的人按捺不住的一声吐息

他抬眼向上望去，堂本光一的表情仍然没有什么变化，薄唇却抿成了一条线，脖颈处爆起的青筋更是证明他已经到了忍耐的边缘

这样的场景对堂本刚而言反而更是一种鼓励，他张大嘴，握着根部让对方的性器在自己的口腔内长驱直入，直抵到紧窄无法再进入的喉间，异物的入侵让堂本刚有些反胃，他感觉到嘴里的性器越涨越大，硕大的龟头卡在他细嫩的口腔里，实在含不住后堂本刚不得不吐了出来

腿间传来堂本刚低低的喘息，堂本光一不知道这算不算说话的一种，刚才他无数次地想要阻止在对方将自己的性器含得太深，但他毕竟不想这么快就输掉这场博弈，只能咬牙承受从下半身渗透进每一根血管里的快感，那小小的口腔总让堂本光一忍不住回想起不知道被自己进入过多少次的后穴，又湿又热，那是属于堂本光一的极乐之地

他们的关系是背德的，就像电影里交缠接吻的两个男主角一样，为了繁衍的动作不应该由他们来进行，但此刻这里就是属于他们的伊甸园，亚当背弃了夏娃，选择了蛊惑他咬下苹果的红蛇

猩红的蛇信子辗转在堂本光一的性器间，舔过狰狞的褶皱和青筋，再恶意地堵住前端不让液体渗出，蛇身紧紧地缠住了他的双腿，他在被控制的不甘中压抑到快要爆炸

堂本刚一下又一下地舔舐着，要把那根东西沾满了自己的唾液泛着水光才满足，他已经舔了很久，堂本光一还是没有要射。堂本刚的脸颊有些酸了，当他停下来打算喘口气时，堂本光一的手扣住了他的后颈把他提了起来

很显然电影院的椅子并不允许两人以这样的姿势坐在一起，堂本刚扶着堂本光一的肩，腿别扭地折叠起来卡在缝隙里，唯一的好处就是臀部正好挨着对方的阴茎，隔着布料都感觉烫得吓人

“我输了。”堂本光一压低声音说道，按着堂本刚的后颈，亲吻他已经被磨得发红的唇，上面满是自己的味道

意料之中的事情，堂本刚没有过多的反应，顺从地与堂本光一接吻，缓慢地摆动胯部在又硬又烫的物体上磨蹭，但他们的动作都极轻，生怕惊扰了还在认真看电影的别人

“我爱你，小诚。”

电影中的留加深情的告白，却没有意识到他的一片真心正被对方踩在心底践踏。相比之下堂本光一觉得自己是幸运的，至少此刻他们是因为爱而沉沦

“我的要求是，”堂本刚凑近堂本光一的耳边，宛如撒旦的咒语，“操我。”

下一秒堂本刚就被转了过去，动静之大甚至踢到了前排的椅背，堂本刚捂紧嘴把惊呼咽了回去，刺激感让他头皮发麻，身体竟然发起抖来

“别出声，被看到了我们一起完蛋。”

堂本光一从背后咬住堂本刚的耳朵威胁，然后便扯掉了他的裤子

手指分开臀瓣伸进后穴，被情欲浸淫过无数次的后穴早就适应了另一个功能，分泌出黏腻的肠液，滴滴答答的落在裤子和堂本光一的性器上，没费多大劲就伸进去了两根手指，肉壁热情地欢迎着他，又紧又缩地把他的手指往深处吸，很快便叫嚣着不满足

体内的热度几乎快要把堂本光一的手指给熔掉，他把手指抽出来，把带着湿滑体液的手指伸进堂本刚的嘴里，堂本刚毫无章法的含着吮吸，发出迷乱的低吟，但这几声被堂本光一压着舌头吞回去了

已经涨得发疼的性器顺着湿滑的腿间顺畅地顶进了堂本刚的体内，破开绞在一起的肉壁直直埋到底端，堂本光一的额角爆起青筋，巨大的满足感让他快要喘不过气来，他咬住堂本刚的后颈，像猛兽终于捕获了猎物

堂本光一扣住堂本刚的腿根，腰用力地上提开始抽插起来，为了动静小点他的速度并不是很快，但这样看起来竟然有些优雅的慢动作更加磨人。敏感至极的肉壁被缓慢的破开又合拢，再邀请对方进入，指挥着它往最舒服的地方去

身子没有重心，堂本刚只好靠在了前排的椅背上，嘴里咬着自己的衣服角——几分钟前堂本光一掀起来让他咬住的，炎热的天气里他只穿着宽大的T恤，一掀起来大片肌肤就暴露在了冷气中让他打颤，但很快带着热度的手就抚上胸部，挺立起来的乳头对这温度格外留恋，揉捏着的手指一离开分毫就禁不住地发痒，期待着对方的再次临幸

堂本刚的性器高高地翘起，可怜又孤独地微微抖动着，以前堂本光一都会温柔地抚慰它，现在堂本光一的手离它不过十公分却根本不打算理会，堂本刚呜咽了一声，握住它撸动起来，在双重的快感中更加迷失了自我

电影已经放映到高潮，撕下了面具的大场诚面目狰狞而冷酷，而前排的观众并不知道，身后屏幕里的那张脸此刻布满潮红，唇角因为嘴张开的时间过长不断溢出唾液，被屏幕映射出妖冶的光

他们都明白必须在电影放完之前结束，堂本光一心里憋着一团火，在这种地方做爱他完全没有尽兴，现在还要草草便结束。但堂本刚没有意识到堂本光一加重了力道的冲撞中还混杂着怒火，夹紧后穴提醒他加快速度

大场诚从楼顶消失的刹那，堂本光一的瞳孔骤缩，掐着堂本刚腿根的嫩肉射在他身体深处

“说，你爱我。”

堂本光一将堂本刚嘴里的衣角扯出来，堂本刚的身体因为高潮的痉挛还没有停止，一阵一阵地夹着他几乎又快要硬起来。他咬着刚的耳尖，咬得泛红，牙齿深深地陷进肉里却没有咬破，他要让堂本刚体会到，自己听到诚说的那句“我不爱你”时的痛苦

“我爱你…”堂本刚有些艰难地侧过身，在黑暗中找到堂本光一的唇亲吻，他们像退潮时交尾的鱼，离开了海水只能从对方的嘴里掠夺氧气

灯光亮起，看完电影兴奋尖叫着的女孩们纷纷离去，没人注意到最后排角落里带着黑色口罩的两个男人，口罩遮不住堂本刚脸上还未褪去的潮红，他穿着裤子的腿间一片泥泞，后穴里甚至还夹着堂本光一的精液——堂本光一威胁他必须好好夹住。不过又有什么关系呢，待会在车上，说不定直接在电影院的洗手间里，他们就会继续刚才留下遗憾的性爱

这么想着，堂本刚眯着眼睛轻轻地笑了，紧紧地回握住堂本光一拉着他的手

他们因为性而相爱，这也将是他们爱情的归宿

 

END


End file.
